1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to powertrain systems in vehicles, and, more particularly, to a hybrid powertrain system in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the invention of power vehicles, many different powertrain systems have been attempted, including a steam engine with a boiler or an electric motor with a storage battery. It was, however, the four-stroke internal combustion engine invented by Otto in 1876, and the discovery of petroleum in 1856 that provided the impetus for the modern automotive industry.
Although gasoline emerged as the fuel of choice for automotive vehicles, recent concerns regarding fuel availability and increasingly stringent federal and state emission regulations have renewed interest in alternative fuel powered vehicles. For example, alternative fuel vehicles may be powered by methanol, ethanol, natural gas, electricity or a combination of fuels.
A dedicated electric powered vehicle offers several advantages: electricity is readily available; an electric power distribution system is already in place; and an electric powered vehicle produces virtually zero emissions. There are several technological disadvantages that must be overcome before electric powered vehicles gain acceptance in the marketplace. For instance, the range of an electric powered vehicle is limited to approximately 100 miles, compared to about 300 miles for a gasoline powered vehicle. Further, the acceleration is about half that of a similar gasoline power vehicle. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a powertrain to provide an electric motor for an automotive vehicle which capable of performing as dynamically as an internal combustion engine.